Les perles
by Veneziano58
Summary: Un normand perdu dans la plus ancienne ville de France. Un marseillais qui s'inquiète et devient bavard. Puis au final un couple qui se retrouve et laisse les sentiments de chacun s'épanouir. A leur façon. /OCs Villes/Yaoi


**Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas ~**

Marseille (Tristano) et Lyons-la-Forêt (Denis) sont de moi ~

Pour comprendre le titre, il faut lire jusqu'à la fin ;3

* * *

><p>Le grand blond soupira tout en tortillant mollement sa longue et fine tresse perlée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas revu Tristano? Longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Malheureusement, il fallait s'y attendre avec 900 km de distance et toutes les responsabilités qu'avait le marseillais. Il le savait mais quand même… Il lui manquait. Énormément. Que faire alors? Denis s'interrogea encore et encore tout en s'avachissant sur la balustrade boisée de sa véranda. Et si…? Non. Non, non, non. C'était une mauvaise idée. Mais peut-être…<p>

"D'accord… C'était _vraiment_ une très mauvaise idée…" ronchonna le normand en regardant tout autour de lui. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi bon sang avait-il décidé de venir se paumer dans cette foutue grande ville dont il ne connaissait rien?! Ah, oui. C'était pour revoir son amant évidemment. Quelle idée débile.

Il soupira et regarda avec un air incertain la devanture de la gare, ses doux yeux gris errant sur la foule sans but précis. Un peu dépité mais n'ayant pas envie de rentrer chez Rouen la queue entre les jambes comme un chien perdu, il remonta d'un geste décidé son sac sur son épaule et se lança dans l'aventure. Lyons-la-Forêt marcha un bon bout de temps et se retrouva il ne savait trop comment sur la plage, à parcourir les calanques alors que le soleil commençait sa descente vers la mer. Denis soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber assit dans le sable, contemplant l'océan qui se teintait lentement d'or et de pourpre en même temps que le ciel se peignait.  
>Il ne se sentait pas en forme. Vraiment pas. La tête lui tournait et une sensation de nausée se faisait de plus en plus présente. Plus le temps passait et plus son mal-être augmentait, lui donnant la très nette impression que son crâne allait exploser comme un œuf trop cuit. Le blond tenta d'apaiser son mal en se massant les tempes mais à peine eut il esquisser un geste qu'il se sentit engourdi et d'un coup, tout devint noir.<p>

De larges mains chaudes passaient sur son visage et dans ses cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur malgré le fait qu'elles soient rêches. Il connaissait ces mains, il en était certain. Petit à petit il réussit à sentir son corps dans son entier, l'engourdissement semblant finalement refluer. Que lui était-il arrivé? Où était-il et avec qui? Quoique le qui, il commençait à en avoir une idée. Grâce aux mains mais surtout grâce à la fragrance que dégageait les lieux. Chaude, épicée et rappelant un peu l'herbe roussie par le soleil. Marseille. Tristano était là. Il l'avait trouvé par il ne savait quel miracle mais l'essentiel était qu'il soit là, près de lui.  
>La voix chaude et suave, toujours si semblable à cette mélasse sombre et épaisse qui nous coulerait délicieusement dans la gorge résonna près de son oreille, le faisant frissonner.<p>

"Denis, je sais que tu es réveillé. J'espère que tu vas mieux, assez pour pouvoir rentrer chez toi..."

Quoi? Il se tapait des heures dans les transports, s'était perdu en ville, avait fait un malaise juste pour le voir et Monsieur voulait le renvoyer manu militari dans sa campagne normande? Le lyonsais serra les poings et fixa avec une mauvaise humeur évidente son compagnon qui fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette agressivité à son égard.

"J'ai fait tout ça pour venir te voir et toi, tu veux me virer comme un malpropre?!  
>- Ce n'est pas ça Denis, je suis heureux que tu sois venu mais aussi très inquiet pour toi.<br>- Parce que je fais tache dans le décor je suppose.  
>- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu n'es pas à l'aise ici, il y a trop de bruits, trop de monde, trop de pollution, trop de soucis, trop de tout… Ce n'est pas ton environnement, c'est peut-être trop stressant pour toi d'être chez moi et c'est sans doute pour ça que tu t'es senti mal.<br>- Je vais m'adapter.  
>- Lyons… Tu seras bien mieux au milieu de tes champs et tes bois qu'ici dans une ville saturée de béton.<br>- C'est juste le temps de faire mon adaptation, après ça ira tout seul. A moins que tu ne veuilles tout simplement pas de moi ici?"

Il regretta ses mots dès qu'il vit la douleur du brun, qui la cacha pourtant bien vite. Le représentant de la petite ville normande se sentit bien bête, il savait pourtant que l'autre avait dû mal à exprimer ses sentiments et voilà qu'il lui lançait des méchancetés au visage. Vraiment, quelle andouille! Pour se faire pardonner, il se hissa de son mieux sur son séant et posa un baiser léger mais emplit de tendresse sur les lèvres de son amant. Finalement le méditerranéen lui rendit son sourire et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Préférant ne pas entamer de nouvelles disputes, le plus âgé s'assit sur le lit et enlaça son compagnon, le serrant fort contre lui. Denis n'était pas particulière fragile mais il grimaça face à ce traitement un peu rude. Pourtant il se détendit bien vite et profita avec un bonheur certain de ce puissant mais doux intérêt que lui administrait le brun. Ils étaient bien, si bien ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, pouvant sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence. Enivrant après tant de temps loin de l'élu de leur cœur.

Des baisers plus fréquents, plus longs, plus profonds et des caresses peau contre peau, soupir d'aise et soupir demandeur s'entremêlant au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. La passion et le manque aurait pu leur faire perdre la tête, rendre leur retrouvailles sauvages mais au lieu de ça, tout fut doux, gentil, délicat. Parce que leur tendresse mutuelle avait prit le pas sur leur fougueuse passion. Temporairement.

Denis étira ses muscles un peu engourdis et soupira de bonheur en reconnaissant les lieux de la veille. Au vu du peu de lumière qui filtrait il était sûrement encore très tôt. Il s'installa sur un coude et observa le bel éphèbe alangui à ses côtés. Le normand tendit la main puis la passa dans les cheveux noirs d'ébène, peignant doucement les ondulations rebelles, puis ses doigts descendirent dans le cou et retracèrent de leurs pulpes le serpent noir tatoué à cet endroit faisant frissonner la peau dorée où celui-ci était tracé, encré pour toujours. Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être demander à son amant la raison d'un tel tatouage. Ses doigts continuèrent leur chemin, passant le bras fort, caressant et chatouillant les côtes sensibles avant de passer sur la taille. Le blond fronça les sourcils alors que le drap entortillé gênait sa progression. Il entreprit donc de le repousser, assez doucement pour ne pas réveillé sa moitié endormie et reprit sa petite activité. La courbe de la hanche semblait faite pour parfaitement s'emboîter sous sa paume, il s'attarda donc sur celle-ci, frottant doucement la peau fine avec son pouce. Ne résistant plus à la tentation, il se rapprocha du corps bronzé et y fit courir ses lèvres sans cesser ses caresses, sa tresse fine balayant l'autre lorsqu'il se déplaçait puis le lyonsais s'arrêta net en croisant les pupilles aux reflets métalliques qui le fixaient. Celles-ci n'étaient pas hostiles seulement curieuses et encore embuées des brumes du sommeil.

Tristano roula sur le dos et accueilli son amant lorsque celui-ci vint s'installer sur lui. Ils restèrent un long moment à fixer le regard de l'autre, sans un mot, pas un seul son en dehors de leurs respirations calmes ne se faisait entendre. Le marseillais laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage puis il posa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du normand, ses doigts passant dans les courtes mèches d'un blond cendré dont il apprécia la douceur un instant avant de faire pression pour que Denis se rapproche. Ce dernier obtempéra sans faire d'histoire et sourit à son tour lorsqu'ils furent front contre front, le contact de leur regard se faisant encore plus intime. D'ailleurs ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rose lorsqu'il se rappela que son amant aimait être ainsi lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, le plus proche possible. Pour le lyonsais, jamais la position du missionnaire n'avait été aussi intime qu'avec Marseille.

Ca aurait pu être gênant, et ça l'était dans un sens, mais cette proximité particulière emplissait toujours son cœur d'amour, tellement que si celui-ci était un vase et l'amour un liquide, ça déborderait de partout. Une véritable inondation. Mais le blond en était heureux. Il n'était toujours pas très sûr du pourquoi la plus ancienne ville de France l'avait choisi lui mais il commençait à s'en foutre complètement parce que ce n'était plus important. L'essentiel était leurs sentiments, leur amour couronné de désir. Et de respect. Il y avait énormément de respect entre eux. Il était certes tacite mais ils le sentaient. Pas une crainte, pas une soumission, un respect sain, non forcé entre deux personnes qui se considéraient comme égales. Et ça, c'était quelque chose de merveilleux pour le brun. Il adorait le fait que le village normand ne se sente pas obligé de lui faire des courbettes, qu'il lui dise honnêtement les choses qu'il aimait ou détestait.

Avec une lenteur presque exaspérante mais délicieusement frustrante leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et se caressèrent longuement, se redécouvrant alors que les regards ne se décrochaient toujours pas. Ils passèrent un long moment à se picorer avant que l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne se décide à goûter plus profondément l'autre qui lui donna facilement son accord. Leurs paupières étaient mi-closes sous les sensations, la chaleur de leurs corps ajoutée à celle du climat rendaient leurs peaux collantes mais rien, absolument rien ne pourrait les détourner de ces instants particuliers où un simple baiser érotique prenait des dimensions plus larges. Tristano n'était pas bavard, Denis non plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie sentimentale alors ce baiser, et comme tous les autres de ce genre, avait une saveur et surtout un message particulier.

_Je t'aime._

Une phrase qu'ils pensaient mais ne disaient pas. Pas avec des mots mais avec des gestes, des attentions. Ils avaient développé leur propre communication au cours des derniers mois. Lequel un jour se décidera-t-il à dire ces trois mots fatidiques? Aucun n'en avait connaissance et ne semblait s'en soucier.

Les corps s'échauffaient, les reins se cambraient alors qu'ils ne cessaient de s'aimer, toujours différemment mais toujours de la même façon pourtant. Cette sensualité qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, passion volée au temps, puissante et transcendante mais si douce lorsque venait la petite mort. Combien de temps étaient-ils rester dans ce lit à s'enlacer, s'embrasser, s'unir? Ils ne savaient pas et ne cherchaient pas à savoir encore une fois, seul comptait l'autre. Sa voix, sa peau, son odeur, sa chaleur, sa présence. S'enivrer de désir, de plaisir, de jouissance et surtout d'amour était leur seule préoccupation. Parce que ça faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu s'échauffer ensemble. Le plaisir bouillonnant dans leurs veines et les plongeant dans cet état second où rien n'a d'importance, où seul l'autre constitue le centre du monde et le monde dans son entier. Où l'univers est uniquement constitué de ce corps, ce souffle, cette fragrance, cette présence et que c'était amplement suffisant.

Tristano s'éveilla une nouvelle fois, le soleil éclairait pleinement la chambre à présent sans qu'il s'en soucie. Il avait prévenu de son absence pour la journée après tout. Il se sentait un peu groggy mais la sensation de bien être était tellement indescriptible qu'il ne songea pas un instant à se plaindre de ses quelques courbatures. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil au grand normand roulé en boule et dormant comme un bienheureux contre son flanc. Et dire que quelques temps auparavant il le chevauchait avec tant de passion et de sensualité... Marseille se secoua avant de se lever. Ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour toute la journée quand même. Quoique, ça serait un programme intéressant. Fatiguant mais divinement plaisant. C'est sur cette pensée taquine qu'il parti se doucher avant de préparer un petit quelque chose à manger. L'odeur alléchante finit par réveiller le blond qui le rejoignit après avoir enfilé un pantalon de jogging qui traînait par là. L'un des avantages d'avoir presque la même carrure.

Le méditerranéen regardait avec tendresse son partenaire qui mangeait de bon appétit tout en lui racontant de petites anecdotes sur son coin de campagne. Le village ne s'offusquait pas du manque de réponse de son interlocuteur, celui-ci ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire de toute façon. Ce qui l'attristait davantage était le fait qu'il ne parlait pas souvent de lui, argumentant qu'on parlait bien assez de sa personne au journal de 20 heures et dans les différentes informations. Bien sûr, c'était vrai dans un sens mais Denis aurait aimé savoir des choses plus personnelles que ça sur son beau sudiste mais celui-ci n'était pas franchement causant ce qui désolait le blondinet bien plus qu'il ne l'avouait. Il sursauta presque lorsque le brun se décida à ouvrir la bouche, ce timbre de voix si particulier résonna dans la cuisine et fit faire des bonds à son cœur. Vraiment, ce type allait lui faire faire une crise cardiaque un jour, il en était absolument certain.

«Quand vas-tu rentrer...?  
>- Tu veux vraiment me virer de chez toi on dirait. Tu m'as bien baisé donc maintenant au revoir?<br>- Denis, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Ne dis pas des choses cruelles... Je m'inquiète de ta santé en mettant de coté mon envie de t'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre pour que jamais tu ne m'échappes. Tu comprends ça? Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux que tu m'appartiennes, que jamais, absolument jamais tu ne quittes ces lieux, que tu sois pour toujours à mes cotés. Tu sais ce que ça signifie?  
>- T-Tu veux me... Me posséder...?<br>- Oui. Complètement. J'ai peur de moi-même, je ne me fais pas confiance en étant ici chez moi où j'ai les pleins droits. Parce que crois-moi d'une façon ou d'une autre j'arriverais à étouffer l'affaire disant que je te retiens ici.  
>- Tu veux que je te craigne? Je suis fier guerrier tu sais! Et puis Rouen n'acceptera pas ça, ma région non plus d'ailleurs.<br>- Je m'en doute mais.. Peu importe, je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi, pas toi... Surtout pas toi, en fait. Je...Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi n'est-ce pas? Tu es différent de tous ceux que j'ai connu alors non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu me craignes...C'est bien la dernière chose que je veux.  
>- Pourquoi m'avoir dis tout ça alors si ce n'est pas pour m'intimider?<br>- Pour que tu saches... Je ne voulais pas te mentir... Mais je comprendrais si ma présence t'indispose à présent, sachant que je nourris de tels projets égoïstes à ton encontre.»

Le normand soupira tout en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds cendrés, perturbé par tout ça. Au départ, il voulait juste une visite sympa chez son petit ami pas une aventure grandeur nature avec tout un tas de complications sentimentales... Le plus âgé ne dit pas un mot, restant fièrement drapé dans sa dignité face à ce qu'il prenait pour un refus. Lorsque le mordoré de ses yeux croisa le doux gris de pluie de son interlocuteur, la chaleur lui monta au joues. Embarras? Autre chose? Denis réagit trop vite pour que le marseillais ne puisse avoir le réflexe de s'écarter aussi fut-il plaqué contre le torse de Lyons-la-Forêt qui ne s'embarrassa pas plus longtemps de tergiversions avant de l'embrasser. L'homme à la peau bronzée s'accrocha aux fortes épaules de son vis-à-vis et laissa filtrer un soupir soulagé, heureux de la tournure des événements. C'était une acceptation n'est-ce pas? Le blond acceptait ses sentiments à son égard quand bien même ils pouvaient être gênant... Lorsque le baiser se termina, Tristano cacha son visage dans le cou de l'autre à la fois pour humer son doux parfum de pommes et pour dissimuler ses rougeurs. Le lyonsais se contenta de le tenir contre lui, ses mains caressant son dos de façon réconfortante.

«Hey, Tristano. Tu te rends comptes que ce que tu m'as dit, c'est une déclaration? Un peu bizarre mais tellement toi au fond...  
>- Je suppose.<br>- Ne semble pas si blasé! Moi qui crevais d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait dans ta tête j'ai été servi faut bien l'admettre.  
>- Hmm, c'est pas toujours joli-joli ce qui se passe dans ma tête tu sais.<br>- Je m'en doutais.»

Oui, il se doutait bien que son marseillais favori n'avait pas toujours des pensées à l'eau de rose et remplies de paillettes à l'esprit mais Denis gardait en tête que son compagnon ne se limitait pas à son apparence un peu gangster. Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant d'apparence...

«Pourquoi ce tatouage?  
>- Hm? Oh, ça. Le serpent c'est indéniablement masculin, souvent considéré comme agressif, mais aussi une grande force intellectuelle, le pouvoir ainsi que la déception et la balance entre le bien et le mal… En tant que tatouage il est très pratique et peut se mettre n'importe où, sous n'importe quelle forme. Et puis j'aimais bien tout simplement.<br>- Woah... Tu sais quoi, je crois que je t'ai jamais entendu autant parler qu'aujourd'hui ~  
>- Eh bien justement arrêtons-nous là. Je vais sortir m'acheter des clopes.<br>- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer.  
>- J'y penserais. Un jour.»<p>

Lyons-la-Forêt soupira de découragement. Autant parler à un mur ça serait plus efficace. Au moins, il n'avait pas le travers le boire à part un pastis de temps en temps sur la terrasse de sa villa. Ce n'était pas dramatique. Le grand blond s'étira puis alla sur ladite terrasse afin de profiter de la brise marine et de la vue splendide qu'il y avait. Comme à son habitude il tortilla sa fine tresse perlée alors que son esprit se vidait progressivement, retrouvant son calme habituel. Il profita de l'ambiance encore une bonne heure puis se décida à rentrer, jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable au cas où quelqu'un avait essayé de le contacter. Il haussa un sourcil surprit en voyant que la seule personne à lui avoir envoyé non pas un mais deux messages était Marseille.

Pour le premier «Un truc m'est tombé dessus. Reste autant que tu veux.» Pour le deuxième «Prend le sachet en papier dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, j'espère te voir les porter.»

D'accord. Le représentant venu de Normandie comprenait le premier texto, et il était ravi d'avoir enfin l'autorisation de squatter autant qu'il voulait dans cette somptueuse baraque, mais le second était un peu bizarre. Il passa sa main dans ses courtes mèches cendrées, les ébouriffant au passage alors qu'il retournait vers la chambre pour tirer au clair cette affaire. Denis farfouilla dans le tiroir indiqué et sortit un petit sachet en papier coloré, pas plus grand que sa paume. Fortement intrigué, il l'ouvrit et fit tomber le contenu dans sa main. Des perles. De magnifiques perles grises, lisses et brillantes. L'incarnation du petit village les remit dans le paquet puis fila à la douche. Une fois tout beau tout propre et habillé, il entreprit de défaire la tresse afin d'en changer les décorations. Une fois fait, il sourit timidement au miroir en se rendant compte que le gris des perles ressemblaient à celui de ses yeux mais sans en ternir l'éclat, au contraire elles semblaient le rehausser. C'était un geste plutôt romantique de la part du marseillais finalement.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua enfin, signalant ainsi le retour du propriétaire des lieux, l'invité bondit afin de sauter dans les bras de l'homme à la peau dorée, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses traits. Après les minutes câlins obligatoires passées, Tristano repoussa doucement son compagnon et prit la longue natte entre ses doigts.

«Je savais qu'elles t'iraient à merveille. J'ai immédiatement pensé à toi lorsque je les ai vu sur l'étal au marché.» déclara simplement le brun, sa voix chaude faisant délicieusement frémir son interlocuteur. Puis celui-ci réalisa avec un temps de retard qu'il était censé répondre.

«Merci! Je veux dire, merci du cadeau.  
>- Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.»<p>

Denis sourit puis se mit en tête de faire un plat typiquement normand au prochain repas en guise de cadeau de remerciement. Marseille acquiesça silencieusement avant d'accepter de l'emmener faire les magasins afin qu'il trouve tout ce dont il avait besoin. L'aîné n'était pas certain de ce que l'autre allait traficoter dans sa cuisine mais il était d'accord pour essayer. Qui vivra, verra.

* * *

><p>Ca fait quand même 6 pages cette affaire x)<p>

Commencé le 13 octobre et fini aujourd'hui le 17 novembre ^^

Il a un peu traîné cet OS mais au final je l'aime bien. Je les adore ces deux là, fallait que j'écrive à nouveau sur eux.


End file.
